


Sinking Man

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, Listen to the song while reading, M/M, Major Character death warning!!!, short!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. They all belong to DC. This was inspired by the song Sinking Man by Of Monsters And Men.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sinking Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. They all belong to DC. This was inspired by the song Sinking Man by Of Monsters And Men.

"I'll be okay, Jon... I'll be okay... I promise... I'll be okay..." whispered Eddie, eyes closed as Jon leaned over him, working furiously to stop the bleeding. He tore a piece of cloth from his prized mask and covered the gaping wound in Eddie's chest with the burlap. Tears stung his eyes as he worked quickly to save Eddie.

"I'm okay Jon... I'm okay..." Blood began to trickle from Eddie's mouth when he spoke in uncharacteristically soft whispers. "Jon, stop." Jon looked at Eddie's face and moved his hands from his chest to his face, cradling it and stroking his face with his thumb, blinking away the tears. 

Eddie had fear in his eyes, something Jon could have appreciated had this not been the situation. Eddie's breathing became more labored, and Jon went back to working on his chest. Eddie didn't have a chance in the world, but Jon couldn't admit that to himself. He worked hard to keep the inevitable at bay. "Jon, go." Eddie said almost silently. Jon's glasses were slipping off of his nose and he readjusted them before looking at Eddie's pleading eyes.

"Jon, please go. I don't want you to have to watch me..." Eddie didn't complete the sentence, but it was easy to tell what he was going to say. "No! You aren't going to die, not while I'm here, not ever... I won't let you." Eddie just smiled lightly, and Jon tried not to notice the blood that had trickled into Eddie's brown hair, turning it black and crusted together. 

"No, you can't die. There's too much to be done, too many words that haven't been spoken, too much..." What? Pain? Heartbreak? Jon's mind raced to fill the blank. "Just go Jon. Go somewhere else. Leave this hellhole and do something great. You're brilliant...so brilliant..." Eddie could hardly breathe, and was losing blood quickly. Jon finally allowed himself to cry as Eddie started to lose the life in his eyes. "Please go." Eddie barely managed to say. "I love you..." whispered Eddie before shutting his eyes.

"I...love you too..." Jon said to no one, in the cold room that was now rid of life except for himself. He cradled Eddie and cried. Sobbed, actually. He weeped for what seemed like hours, then took Eddie's body out into the pouring rain. 

The city was no different than when he had entered the warehouse to make a deal with someone in order to test a new batch of toxin, only to find Eddie being shot several times by some masked crusader who quickly escaped. His test subject had been no where in sight, but there had been the man he loved on the ground, bullet wounds to the chest pouring blood. He had only had five minutes with Eddie before he had died. 

Five minutes to try to convey all the love he had always felt for Eddie but never admitted to into words. To tell Eddie how perfect he was, how sorry he was for never treating him the way he deserved, for never listening to his dumb riddles or caring about anything but his own stupid problems. So many things left unsaid. An entire year, and Jon had never once said "I love you Eddie. You're my everything. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." That is, until Eddie had already died. Maybe Eddie had heard. He sure hoped so. How many times had Eddie said those things to Jon, only to be brushed off? Probably hundreds of times.

Jon thought of those times when he would be working on new toxins and hear Eddie in the other room, crying when he thought Jon couldn't hear. It killed him to remember how little he had pretended to care about Eddie so as not to appear weak, when all Eddie had ever wanted from him was love. 

Jon didn't know what to do with Eddie's body now. He thought of burying him, but knew Eddie would prefer cremation. So he went to the funeral home and asked for cremation for Eddie. He asked if he could burn something with the body, a note. They said yes, and within the next few days Jon placed a note in Eddie's lifeless hands before his incineration. He went home with the ashes in a silver urn. He found a gun that night too. He struggled not to cry as he put it up to his head. _bang._

The note: Riddle me this. I drive the strongest of men to tears, and I make the weakest of men stronger. I can make villains lose control, or I can make heroes braver. I have killed the Scarecrow, but have inspired the Bat? What am I? I am loss.


End file.
